Allegiances
>>Spies<< the spy on clans/packs/tribes for more information (usually before attacking). 2'x'<< Third most respected rank of the clan<< >>Mastermind<< plans events, gatherings, battles, etc. '''x10'<<'' >>Sage<< ''cats who bring other clans news, messages,etc. 3x<<'' >>Seer<< ''decide the fates of sick or injured cats if it gets that bad. 4x<<'' >>Medicine Cats (and medicine apprentices)<< cats who heal the clan, receive prophecies, and speak with StarClan. 4x<< >>Beta<< ''cats who are great at swimming, battling in the water, and hunting fish. x3'' >>Apprentice<< train to be a desired rank, do chores around camp, take care of the elders= hunt, clean, etc. '''Unlimited'<<'' >>Elder<< pass down stories of older times, share their wisdom. '''Unlimited' Visitors: Willowcloud :senior warrior of heronclan A brown tabby she-cat Leader: 1/2 Willowstar Looks:Pure white she-cat with bright green eyes Animal jam username: Mellowwarriorcat12 Lives: 9/9 Deputy: 2/2 Hawkshadow - dark brown tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes mate: N/A ''Flower20019 Stormstripe-Black and gray she-cat with blue eyes taytay771 Medicine cat: 1/4 oakheart- Brown she-cat with dark green eyes mywholename2 Medicine apprentice: 2/4 Whisperpaw-Small white apprentice with light blue eyes jammer6nbwf mentor:oakheart Snowpaw-blueish whiteish she-cat with white eyes aylafarris Senior warrior: 0/7 Raven- pure black she with light blue eyes Warriors: 12/infine Shadowpelt-black, gray and white she-cat with white eyes Shadowheart - Black she-cat with yellow eyes ibemember Spirt- Brown and gray she-cat with pink eyes icychilly01 lavanderthorn-brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes mysticmaddie23 Amberheart-Brown and black she-cat with dark red eyes Hd1147 Wolfpet-Black and gray she-cat with black eyes Duskleaf-brown she-cat with black eyes icey58 Stormcloud-brown with black moon shapes she-cat with dark blue eyes emberclaw-black and orange she-cat with yellow eyes Snowpelt-White and gray she-cat with light blue eyes Dead and not trusted yooyoo446 Darkclaw-Black and gray she-cat with Light blue eyes bundj Flame- oranish she-cat formally a rouge she-cat with green eyes yolokitty2230 Spies: 0/10 sage: 0/5 Mastermind: 0/7 Beta: 0/3 Apprentice: 2/infine Shadowpaw-black with gray swirled she-cat with light blue eyes training to be a spy animal jam usrename:Katiekk22 Mentor:Willowstar Oakpaw-Brown tom with Duskpaw Whisperpaw-Small white apprentice with light blue eyes jammer6nbwf Mentor:Oakheart Patchpaw-Brown she-cat with light blue eyes Mentor:Willowstar Princess20376 Dapplepaw-Gray she-cat with blue eyes snowybounce Cloudpaw-Gray she-cat with Black eyes mentor:spirt Mistpaw-White she-cat with Snowpaw-blueish whiteish she-cat with white eyes mentor:oakheart aylafarris Queen: 2/6 Willowstar Mellowwarriorcat12 Amberheart Hd1147 KITS 8/20 (You may only join as a kit if there is a queen looking for kits) ' Moonkit - Blue-graywith black spot she-kit with gray eyes (Willowstar) ''sealstar999999 Ivykit- Tanish gray she-cat with white eyes (Willowstar) Mosskit-Bright gray with dark gray spot she-cat with light grey eyes (unknown Dustkit-Gray and blueish she-kit with bloody red eyes (unknown) willowkit-Brown she-cat with yellow eyes (unknown) coolwolf89910 ashkit-gray she-cat with orange eyes (unknown) Dawnkit- brawn with gray spot she-cat with black eyes (Amberheart) blacksnowywolf Rosekit-Brown and white she-cat with purple eyes (unknown) Moonkit-Gray she-cat with bright green eyes agentsilver208 Crimsonkit- Pure black she-cat with yellow eyes ajaj12834 '''ELDERS 0/infine Insertname - description Catownerusername Snowpelt-White and gray she-cat with light blue eyes Dead and not trusted yooyoo446